


The Beginning of the End

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Blood, Kid Dean Winchester, Other, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The demon came to the house to fulfil his master’s orders, and his orders had been clear. The youngest was to prepare for the Devil himself. The demon knew about the future of the older boy...and why not serve his master some more?
Relationships: -
Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411375
Kudos: 13
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Dark Bingo Square: Secrets  
> Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Azazael

Walking between the shadows of the house was easy; he was a demon after all. He saw the pictures of the family, recently joined by new pictures of the youngest son.  
  
Smirking when his eyes fell on the picture of the innocent little boy, Azazael smirked. Now that all pieces were on the chessboard, it was only a matter of time until his master would be freed from his millennia-old prison and walk this Earth once more.  
  
He was on his way to the little boy’s room when he suddenly heard a sound behind himself.  
  
Spinning around with a snarl on his lips, the demon’s eyes fell on a tiny figure standing in front of him in the hallway. Frowning, Azazael looked down at the older brother, Michael’s vessel, who looked back up at him with sleepy eyes he was rubbing with his small fist.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
The small and tired voice made something old and ugly wake up within the darkness of the demon’s being. An idea arose from the darkness of his mind. Why not serve his master and some more and give him...a bit of an advantage in the upcoming war?  
  
Kneeling down in front of the boy, the demon smiled at the sleepy boy and touched the boy’s face with the back of his hand in an almost loving gesture.  
  
“I’m just a dream, boy. Nothing more. You are sleeping.”  
  
Dean rubbed his eyes again with his left hand, a teddy bear in the right hand he was holding onto a teddy bear.  
  
“So...I’m really dreaming? I thought I woke up because I’m thirsty.”  
  
Chuckling at the child’s logic, Azazael got up and offered the boy his hand, his idea growing some more.  
  
“Come on then, let’s get you something to drink.”  
  
Shifting the teddy bear from right to left, Dean took the hand the demon offered him, and together they walked down into the kitchen. The parents were still sleeping in the living room, and they took notice of the demon leading their son into the kitchen.  
  
Azazael took a glass from the counter and filled it in the sink with water...only to hold his empty hand over the glass, out of the boy’s side. Using his sharp and claw-like nail, he made a small cut into his finger and allowed one single drop of his blood to turn the water pink. Swirling the glass, Azazael offered the boy the drink, and Dean took it with both hands; the teddy bear dropped carelessly on the floor.  
  
While he watched Dean empty the glass with the droplet of blood in it, the demon could already feel the dark essence of his blood attach itself to the boy’s soul. It wouldn’t be enough to corrupt him, give him any kind of powers, but...it would be enough to weaken even an archangel in his true vessel.  
  
Azazel took the glass from Dean and fixated young and green eyes with his own, and the boy captured in the thrall of his yellow eyes.  
  
“This is still a dream, my little boy...but you won’t tell your parents about it...It will be our little secret. Who knows? Maybe one day I come back to give you another glass of water in a different dream?”  
  
Dean’s eyes turned glassy, and his nod was sluggish. He picked up his teddy bear from the floor and walked the stairs back up and vanished behind his door.  
  
Chuckling, Azazael left the glass on the counter and climbed the stairs for a second time. It was time to prepare his master’s vessel, but he would keep a close eye on the older boy as well...A bit of corruption never hurt anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
